Bath Time
by grandmelon
Summary: "You shouldn't have dressed us if you were just planning to take everything off again." (Post-Free! Eternal Summer SouRin Fic)


**Title:** Bath Time  
 **Fandom:** Free!  
 **Pairings:** Rin/Sousuke  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Word Count:** 1.2k  
 **Warnings:** it implies it leads up to sex?  
 **Summary:** Post-Free! Eternal Summer Fic

"You shouldn't have dressed us if you were just planning to take everything off again."

 **A/N:**

This is so ridiculously self-indulgent it's awful. I actually wrote this awhile ago but my big baby ass didn't have it in me to post. But I really did have a lot of fun writing it and fun rereading it when I was editing so I brought up my insecurities with a good friend of mine and she kicked my adult baby ass and reminded me that, well, I'm an adult and can post whatever I want LOL. (not to mention this is barely above PG13 lol...)

This was actually supposed to be one of a few one-shots from my _A Life Worth Living_ Series that takes place after/during _Adjusting_ but it can be read as a stand alone so I'm going to leave it as one, especially since I've already passed that section in the series.

I hope everyone likes it? Please tell me if there are any glaring spelling or grammar errors!

* * *

Bath Time

Gentle fingers scrubbed through thick, dark hair. The foamy substance smelt of green apple, one of his favorite shampoos. Tired eyes remained closed as he massaged the other boy's scalp, relaxing into the ministrations like putty in his hands.

The air in the small bathroom was stuffy and warm, but he didn't mind. The heat was nicer than the cold tile he was sitting on, balanced on the edge of the bathtub. His legs encaging the sleepy body sitting in the warm water, wet chest pressed against his inner thigh, chin digging into tender muscles.

Quite noises of contentment filled the silence, soft gasps and groans, subdued by sleep. Rin loved when Sousuke was like that, lazy in his content. It softened him, showed him for what he really was, a young boy. Age meant nothing; a person did not change into an adult overnight, or even over a year.

Despite his maturity, underneath it all he was still just a boy. Rin could see it now, and felt his heart tug when he recognized the sweet, sad little boy who was desperately in need of love and care. Love and care that he only got infrequently at best, love he had to find outside his own birth family.

Even though he and his mother and sister had loved Sousuke so dearly when he was young, it did not make up for the years he did not have them. The years he was alone with his parents, the years when he was all alone in the world. No hugs, no kisses, no love touched that boy for five years. Five years while Rin had been off sulking. He promised himself he'd spoil the other rotten, he wanted Sousuke to know what true love and family meant. He wanted him to know that he'd never leave him again, no matter how crazy things got.

"Can you stand up? Or do you want to shower like that?" Rin asked, wiping some of the slipping suds away from Sousuke's eyes.

"'M right here," he grumbled, tipping his lips down to kiss the wet skin of Rin's leg. Rin leaned over, pulling the curtain as close to him as possible before turning the knob. Sousuke's hand blindly reached for the bathtub plug, pulling it out to let the soapy water drain. Hot water cascaded down on them and Rin started rinsing out his hair. Sousuke tipped his head back to let the suds be pushed away from his face, breathing through his nose.

When all the shampoo was done Rin stood up, stepping over Sousuke as he slid himself back in the tub, allowing free access to the shower. Rin rinsed off and scrubbed the shampoo through his hair. When he finished he grabbed their conditioner, applying the appropriate amount to his hands before running it through his hair.

He took just a bit and ran it through Sousuke's short locks, a sound of protest escaping him as he leaned against the back of the tub in discontent. Rin wrestled him up into a standing position, the taller boy leaning into the other with a sigh. He rinsed out their conditioner and scrubbed down the rest of Sousuke's body, making sure he was completely washed.

The knob squeaked as he turned the shower off again. He threw back the curtains and collected his towel, patting himself down before turning to Sousuke, towel in his arms. He dried him off and took extra care being careful when drying his hair. Sousuke watched him with tired fondness, the ghost of a smile on his lips. Rin ignored it, turning back to his own hair which he combed through in quick rough movements before ushering them out of the bathroom and to the dresser.

Sousuke just flopped down on the bed, tired and comfortable, the bed sheets soft from being changed while he was in the tub. Rin was so attentive at times, it surprised him. Sousuke loved dotting on Rin the most, but there was a certain kind of warmth in his heart when Rin showed him how much he cared for the other too.

"Come on, you should get dressed," Rin scolded, watching the naked fool on his bed.

"Don't feel like it," Sousuke hummed, smirking into his pillow. Rin grumbled about giving a brat an inch and he'd take a mile. He finished getting on his own clothes before he grabbed a pair of Sousuke's underwear.

"Come on, at least cover your ass."

"You love my ass," Sousuke retorted, shaking it a bit to prove a point.

"Did you really just," Rin mumbled in shock. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the two boy's legs, sticking them through the leg holes and pulling the underwear up as far as his thighs. "Come on you bum, move."

Sousuke lifted his hips and Rin finished slipping the black fabric on. He looked down at the wide expanse of the other's muscled back and sighed. Rin flopped down onto him, hooking his arms under Sousuke's armpits and weaving his hands over top of Sousuke's own, stuffed under the pillow. He groaned, but said nothing and made no effort to remove Rin from his new position. The redhead just grinned and started licking and kissing at Sousuke's neck in lazy pleasure.

"Mm, feels good," he sighed.

"I have time before I have to go to practice," Rin observed, glancing at their new digital clock and home speaker system. "You interested?"

Sousuke sighed and shifted, a small gasp escaping him when Rin's fingers slid down his sides to squeeze his ass. He pushed back up against them, enjoying the deep massage. Rin kissed his shoulder, murmuring sweet assurances that if he didn't want to that would be fine too.

"Fine, but you have to do all the work," he grunted, tensing as Rin's slender fingers dipped below his underwear. "You shouldn't have dressed us if you were just planning to take everything off again."

"I wasn't planning it, and I'll take care of it. You want me to suck you off?" Rin purred, pushing up to get a better view of his boyfriend's jelly-like state. He was about to get up to roll him over when Sousuke grabbed his wrist, twisting his body to look up at Rin, a smirk on his lips.

"Don't bother, I'm ready."

"What?" Rin grunted, eyes blown wide. Sousuke settled back against the bed, folding his arms under his head.

"I said I'm already ready," he chuckled, eyeing Rin and enjoying the show on his face.

"You? You what!? When? How?" Rin sat up straight in surprise, lost by his boyfriend's words.

"When you were changing the sheets and cleaning up. Figured you might wanna, or I'd convince you you did." Sousuke displayed his mischievous grin proudly as his boyfriend floundered above him. Rin's face was flushed and he dove down to kiss that smirk off the other's face, tangling their tongues and enjoying the minty taste. Sousuke let his head fall back onto the pillow, Rin's kiss sliding up his cheek.

"You're awful," Rin mumbled, already tugging off his own shirt and throwing it aside.

"You love it," he snickered. "Just because I was planning it doesn't mean I'm going to do any work though."

Rin's eyes raked down Sousuke's relaxed muscles. His hands followed and when he caught sight of the surgical scar on his shoulder he kissed it. Sousuke hummed pleasantly, brows releasing unnoticed stress. He looked good like that, stress-free and pleased. It was almost more gratifying just seeing him like that.

"That's fine. I'll take care of it."


End file.
